


Живой Журнал

by Doriana_Grey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doriana_Grey/pseuds/Doriana_Grey
Summary: Вместо того, чтобы оставлять Гарри у Дурслей, его могли отдать кому угодно. Любой маг с удовольствием приютит Гарри Поттера, так?





	

**Глава 1.**

  
Каждое лето после отъезда школьников Хогвартсом овладевало запустение. Залы и коридоры становились еще более гулкими, школьные совы большую часть времени проводили на охоте в Запретном лесу, и даже близлежащая магическая деревня Хогсмид словно вымирала. Поэтому возмущенные голоса, раздававшиеся в середине августа из кабинета директора, на фоне общего умиротворения звучали особенно несуразно.  
  
\- Ты обещал, Альбус! – Минерва подняла кулак, чтобы ударить им по столу, но в последний момент кулак разжался, и рука мягко упала на гладкую поверхность. – Я поверила тебе, что эти люди смогут присмотреть за Гарри!  
\- А ведь сотни, сотни людей готовы приютить сына Лили и Джеймса, мальчика, который смог остановить Того-кого-нельзя-называть! – уверенностью Молли Уизли можно было резать металл.  
\- Нехорошо это, - прогудел Хагрид, выглядевший при этом так виновато, словно он сам и придумал всё, из-за чего теперь шел спор.  
  
\- Всё проверять самому! Я всегда говорил, что надо всё проверять самому! – Аластор Хмури сердито обвел присутствующих волшебным глазом. – Вот ты, девочка, почему в носу ковыряешься? И что вообще тут делаешь, а? Это собрание для взрослых магов!  
\- Отстань от ребенка, Аластор, - Андромеда Блэк скрестила руки на груди. – У нас сейчас не о моей дочери разговор идет, а о Гарри!  
\- Точно! – Аластор слегка смутился. – Но пусть она не показывает язык. Думает, что я не вижу!  
\- Я так понимаю, что там настоящая засуха, - заметила Спраут. – И что мы должны получить к школе? Маленькую верблюжью колючку? Это издевательство, простите мне мою грубость.  
  
\- Да, директор, не стоило эммм… принимать таких радикальных решений, - Флитвик нервно потер переносицу, он не любил высказываться резко.  
Дамблдор чувствовал себя неуютно. Не то, чтобы он не предполагал такого развития событий, но было еще слишком рано, Гарри еще не дорос до Хогвартса…  
Молчали только двое присутствующих. Ремус Люпин, смущенно пытавшийся спрятать глаза, и Северус Снейп, который стоял в темном углу кабинета и делал вид, что на самом деле слушает малиновок. Ну, то есть, это Дамблдору показалось, что именно так бы мог выглядеть профессор Снейп, если бы вообще помыслил пойти слушать малиновок.  
  
\- И если бы не Ремус, который практически случайно оказался в этом городке, мы бы до сих пор не знали, как ужасно там обстоят дела! – снова взяла слово Минерва.  
Люпин поморщился и виновато улыбнулся. Он ненавидел оказываться в центре внимания, но желание увидеть сына Джеймса пересилило всё, а увиденное он просто не смог оставить за зубами, хотя в течение двух месяцев честно пытался сделать это.  
Снейп хмыкнул и принялся разглядывать портреты директоров, словно видел их впервые.  
\- Но Гарри должен оставаться, находиться под защитой материнской крови, - Дамблдор ошибочно принял затянувшуюся паузу за снижение накала, за что и поплатился.  
  
\- Защитой от кого? – взвилась Молли. – Все эти Упивающиеся носа не кажут уже пару лет, а ребенок растет без любви и ласки! Вы что, Альбус Дамблдор, не понимаете, как важна ласка и внимание для четырехлетнего ребенка?  
\- И питание, - заметила Спраут. – С плохим питанием хиленький ребенок вырастет, а ведь Джеймс был таким ловким и сильным, да и Лили тоже.  
Все, кроме Снейпа, который снова сделал вид, что не присутствует на импровизированном собрании, разом погрустнели.  
  
\- Но что вы предлагаете? – Дамблдор развел руками. – Хотите вы в это верить, или нет, но опасность еще висит над нами, а значит…  
\- Опасность висит над нами постоянно, - перебил его Хмури. – Я вот совершенно не чувствую себя здесь в безопасности. Мне Снейп не нравится. А еще эти лестницы – можно шею сломать. Вот умрет Гарри там от голода, или дверью его пришибет – что делать будем?  
\- Я предлагаю, - Андромеда склонила голову набок, – всем присутствующим взять и разделить эту ответственность. Пусть мальчик поживет по месяцу у всех по очереди, пообвыкнется в магическом мире, а потом решит, где ему лучше. А может, так и до Хогвартса дорастет. Лично нам он лишним не будет. Всем обеспечим.  
  
\- Опять же никто не будет знать, где он находится в данный момент, - сразу сообразил Аластор и довольно ухмыльнулся.  
\- Но… - Дамблдор рассеянно принялся складывать на столе книги и свитки. – Так нельзя…  
\- Ты кому-то не доверяешь? – спросила Минерва. – Кому-то из нас? Тогда сразу говори, прямо здесь!  
Было заметно, как напряглись сразу трое. Люпин практически вжал голову в плечи, стараясь казаться еще меньше, Снейп, напротив, вытянулся в струну и задрал подбородок, а Хагрид начал нервно рыться в карманах в поисках платка.  
\- Нет, - вздохнул Дамблдор. – Я всем доверяю.  
  
\- А чтобы было легче воспитывать, надо зачаровать тетрадь потолще и туда все заметки записывать, - высказался Флитвик. – И каждый следующий будет лучше знать, как с ребенком обращаться.  
\- Можно меня тогда в конец списка, - поспешно попросил Снейп. – Раз уж тут все так единогласно решили… а то я с такими маленькими не знаю как обращаться.  
\- Давайте я возьму на себя месяц Северуса, - предложила Молли. – Мне не сложно.  
\- Хорошая мысль, - обрадовался Снейп. – А то я…  
\- Я сказал, что доверяю вам всем, - Дамблдор протер очки и снова водрузил их на нос. – Значит, всем.

 

**Глава 2.**

Северусу Снейпу казалось, что еще ни один год не пролетал так быстро. Казалось, только вчера был август, разговор о Гарри Поттере и его нелегкой судьбе, и надо же – он уже держит в руках толстую тетрадь, переплетенную свиной кожей, а перед ним стоит маленькая копия Джеймса и ковыряется в носу. Только со шрамом, и глаза за очками зеленые – как у Лили.  
Маленькое мучение, крошечное чудовище, его личный грех и наказание.  
  
\- Куда пойдем? – спросило чудовище, вытаскивая палец из носа.  
\- Называй меня «профессор Снейп», - Северус присел на корточки, чтобы быть вровень с лицом ребенка. – Чем быстрее будешь схватывать, тем легче будет учиться в Хогвартсе.  
\- Я тебя видел, - сообщил Гарри, снова запуская палец в нос. – Когда был тут у тети Помы, Мини и дяди Фи. А вот когда был у дяди Буса, я тебя не видел, - расстроено добавил он.  
Снейпу понадобилось не меньше минуты, чтобы расшифровать эти чудесные имена, и еще столько же, чтобы понять, каких трудов будет стоить выучить ребенка звать его правильно.  
\- Летом я не живу в Хогвартсе, - пояснил Снейп мальчику, ведя его в подземелья. – Но здесь тебе будет удобнее, чем в моем… гм… доме.  
  
\- А тетя Дрома говорит, что приклеивать козявки к стульям нельзя, - ни с того ни с сего радостно поведал Гарри, доверчиво сунув свою ладошку в руку Снейпу. – А Тонкс сказала по секрету, что можно, если никто не видит!  
\- Кто из Тонксов? – заинтересовался Снейп, мысленно записывая наказ для домовиков проверять все стулья ежедневно.  
\- То-онкс! – Гарри фыркнул. – Она одна такая. У неё еще волосы всякие-разные.  
\- Тонкс – это фамилия, - Снейп не был уверен, что правильно объясняет, но с чего-то же нужно было начинать. – А имя?  
\- У неё есть имя, - заговорщицким шепотом произнес Гарри и оглянулся. – Но я тебе его не скажу. Если её имя сказать вслух, можно получить в нос.  
\- А-а… - неопределенно протянул Снейп.  
  
\- А у тебя вон какой нос длинный! – непосредственно добавил Гарри. – Ты длинноносый придурок?  
Снейп остановился, словно наткнулся на стену.  
\- Что? – зловещим шепотом переспросил он.  
\- Длинноносый придурок и козел, - припомнил Гарри.  
\- Паршивцы Уизли, - пробормотал Снейп. – Ох, начнется учебный год…  
\- Паршивцы, паршивцы! – затопал ножками Гарри. – Пар-ши-и-вец, - с удовольствием протянул он.  
\- Не повторяй эти слова, они… - Снейп нахмурился. – Плохие. Чтобы я не слышал, чтобы ты говорил «придурок» или «паршивец».  
  
\- А козел? – маленький Гарри почти бежал, чтобы не отстать от Снейпа, который от возмущения шел размашистыми шагами.  
\- А козлов я тебе покажу, - пообещал Снейп. – В Хогсмиде.  
Они наконец-то дошли до комнат зельевара, где с раннего утра сновали домовики, обустраивавшие уголок для маленького мальчика. Впрочем, они всего лишь перетаскивали вещи из покоев Спраут, у которой Гарри жил пару месяцев назад.  
  
Снейп открыл дверь и ужаснулся. Через всю комнату пролегала игрушечная железная дорога. На полу лежал ковер, изображающий траву, причем цветы на нем цвели самые настоящие. Под потолком летали две крошечные игрушечные совы и одна маленькая метла. В углу стояла темно-синяя кровать, украшенная золотистыми снитчами. Даже маленькая полочка с красочными детскими книгами, и та нашла свое место.  
Зельевар посмотрел на свой стол, сиротливо притулившийся в углу, и старое темное кресло и решил, что позже перетащит их в спальню.  
  
\- Ты пока играй, - неловко подтолкнул он Гарри к железной дороге и другим игрушкам. – А я почитаю.  
С некоторым внутренним содроганием он открыл живую тетрадь или, судя по её величине, живой журнал.  
На первой странице стояла дата «28. 08. 19..» и тонким мелким почерком Минервы было указано, что:  
«Гарри Поттер, четырех полных лет от роду, сын погибших Лили и Джеймса Поттера, был изъят у своих родственников, которые также считались его опекунами».  
Снейп прямо видел, как она это пишет. Сидит, прямая, как доска, над чистыми листами журнала и записывает, стараясь отбросить эмоции, которые все же проявились в том, как глубоко вдавливалось в лист перо на словах «изъят» и «считались».  
  
«Оказалось, что Гарри не любит брокколи, - было написано чуть ниже. – Зато он любит…»  
Что любит Гарри, Снейп узнать не успел, потому что прямо рядом с ним раздался ужасный грохот. Привычка школьного зельевара заставила его действовать быстрее, чем думать – уже через мгновение он стоял с Гарри на руках у выхода.  
\- А ты быстро бегаешь, - довольно заметил Гарри, болтая ногами.  
Снейп оглянулся. На полу валялись обе совы, видимо, столкнувшиеся в воздухе.

 

 

**Глава 3.**

Гарри сидел в углу. По разумению Снейпа, после того, что мальчик натворил, в углу он должен был стоять, но в этом вопросе они в корне расходились. Больше всего Снейпа раздражало то, что поттеровский отпрыск в углу не только сидел, но и играл там единорогом. Со стороны могло показаться, что маленький… маленький… «Маленький ребенок» - отметил про себя Снейп. Одним словом, всё выглядело так, словно маленький ребенок просто выбрал такое место для игры. Снейпа это бесило чрезвычайно.  
  
Чтобы хоть немного отвлечься, он достал маггловский журнал «Материнство»*, который тайком приобрел несколько дней назад в букинистической лавке. Конечно, его возмутил бедный ассортимент книг для отцов и полное отсутствие материалов на тему «я ребенку не мать и не отец, но хочу его воспитать». Педагогические опусы для учителей он проигнорировал, будучи уверенным, что как учителю ему это точно не нужно.  
  
«Семь "золотых правил" хороших родителей. …Как воспитать счастливых и уверенных в себе детей», - прочитал Снейп и снова посмотрел на Гарри. Гарри показал ему язык.  
Снейп хмыкнул и прочитал первое правило. «Как можно чаще общайтесь» - гласило оно. Зельевар снова посмотрел сначала на Гарри, а потом на маггловский журнал. Затем отложил его в сторону и открыл магический.  
  
\- Два удара палочкой по корешку и задать вопрос, - пробормотал он. – Как общаться с Гарри Поттером.  
Перед его глазами забегали, выстраиваясь по запросу, строчки. Вперемешку стояли неряшливые абзацы, написанные знакомым со школы почерком Люпина, уходящие вниз строчки Аластора, круглые и почти печатные буквы – Молли, выделялись между ними и бисерные нити записей Флитвика и Андромеды.  
Снейп принялся читать.  
  
«Гарри Поттер любит разговоры о животных, - писала Минерва. – Не забыть сходить с ним в зоопарк».  
Ниже вклинивалась надпись, выделенная NotaBene и восклицательным знаком:  
«Просто говорите о животных, но в зоопарк не водите! Ребенок шипит на змей и боится слона. Действительно _сильно_ боится. И вообще, мальчик больше всего любит собак, что совершенно зря, на мой взгляд».  
  
«Гарри Поттер любит разговаривать о магии и магах, - это уже Флитвик. – Пробовал читать ему на ночь Историю Хогвартса, но потом перестал – Гарри задает вопрос практически на каждом предложении».  
«Будьте аккуратны в разговоре о семье, - предупреждала Андромеда. – Он не любит вспоминать о дяде и тете, а разговор о родителях может довести его до слез».  
Снейп вздохнул. Это подтверждали и каракули Хагрида, щедро смоченные слезами:  
«Мы говорили о Лили. И Джеймсе. Больше не будем».  
Снейп снова поднял глаза на сидевшего в углу Гарри. Тот продолжал играть, словно и не замечал зельевара.  
  
Снейп встряхнул книгу, возвращая все записи на места.  
\- Эй, малявка, - стараясь, чтобы прозвучало строго, но не грубо, окликнул он Гарри. – Давай поговорим.  
\- Давайте, - на редкость покладисто ответил мальчик. – Что вы хотите у меня спросить?  
\- Я у тебя? – поразился Северус. – Я думал, ты хочешь поговорить.  
\- Не особо, - Гарри опять занялся паровозиком.  
Снейп понял, что в нем начинает подниматься гнев. И чтобы утихомирить его, зельевар снова вернулся к Живому Журналу.  
  
В этот раз он решил просто пролистать пухлую тетрадь, надеясь случайно наткнуться на что-то интересное.  
«Гарри не различает виды растений! Совсем! Вырвал у меня в теплице всю календулу и попытался накормить ею дьявольские силки, которые и без того слабо приживались. Два экземпляра вылечить не удалось».  
  
Снейп хмыкнул. Что ж, теперь он знал, кому обязан за неслыханную щедрость Спраут, которая посреди года вдруг лично принесла ему силки для зелий, хотя до этого не помогали не уговоры, ни угрозы.  
«Ах, да, а еще он не любит брокколи», - было написано ниже.  
Зельевар наморщил лоб. Где-то он это уже читал… Чтобы уточнить, он стукнул по корешку книги и прошептал: «Брокколи».  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*Выдержки журнала взяты мной тут: http://www.mamochka.kz/article.php?article_id=793

 

**Глава 4.**

«Оказалось, что Гарри не любит брокколи» - это Минерва.  
«Странно, но Гарри совсем не любит брокколи» - Люпин.  
«Все мои дети едят, я уверена, что это очень полезно, но так и не смогла убедить в этом Гарри!» - возмущалась Молли.  
«У Нимфадоры и Гарри много общего. Например, он тоже не стал есть брокколи», - сухо написала Андромеда.  
  
Снейп покачал головой. Дальше он решил не читать, зато очень кстати вспомнил, что уже пора обедать.  
\- Гарри, пойдем обедать, - как можно доброжелательнее произнес он.  
\- Брокколи? – с подозрением спросил мальчик, не поднимая головы.  
\- Терпеть не могу брокколи, - искренне признался Снейп. – И понятия не имею, чем кормить маленьких мальчиков. Может, ты сам выберешь?  
Гарри оторвался от игры, глаза у него загорелись.  
  
\- Выбрать, что на обед? – переспросил он. – Что угодно?  
\- Ну… наверное, - осторожно ответил Северус.  
\- А можно шоколадных конфет и ирисок? – уточнил Гари.  
\- Э-э… - Снейп почувствовал себя неудобно. – Наверное, нет.  
Блеск в глазах Гарри погас.  
\- Но мы можем сходить за конфетами после обеда, - попытался спасти положение Северус. – А на обед сладкое нельзя. Выбирай другое.  
  
\- М-м… - Гарри почесал переносицу. – Хот-дог и картошку фри?  
Снейп прикрыл глаза, пытаясь представить, кто из остальных временных опекунов четвертует его раньше, если он накормит ребенка _этим_.  
\- Когда мы ездили в город, Дадли всегда покупали хот-доги и картошку, - словно оправдываясь, пояснил Гарри. – А мне нет. Но меня иногда угощала дочка продавщицы, когда тетя с дядей не видели.  
  
\- Разбиваешь сердца с малолетства? – пошутил Снейп, стараясь потянуть время. Ему неожиданно стало горько за этого мальчика, и вспомнился другой ребенок, которого тоже угощала запретными вкусностями одна девочка. – Давай компромисс – жареная картошка с сосисками и салатом. Согласен?  
\- В хот-доге еще булочка, - важно заметил Гарри.  
\- И булочка, - сдался Снейп. – Сейчас попросим домовиков.  
  
Он хлопнул в ладоши и продиктовал появившемуся домовику выбранные блюда, затем наклонился и добавил шепотом кое-что от себя. Мальчик и правда будил в нем старые воспоминания.  
Через несколько минут на столе появилось два блюда и корзинка с несладкими булочками. На обеих тарелках была картошка, сосиски и порезанные овощи. Только у Северуса в тарелке были крупно нарезанные помидоры, огурцы и салат, политые маслом и посыпанные сверху семенами кунжута, а у Поттера лежали крошечные помидоры черри и корнишоны. Увидев, как распахнулись глаза маленького Гарри, Снейп довольно ухмыльнулся.  
  
\- Это почему такие маленькие, а? – Гарри осторожно ткнул вилкой в половинку черри. – Волшебство, да?  
\- Нет, - Снейп покачал головой. – Просто маленькие. И очень вкусные, так что съешь всё, хорошо?  
Гарри кивнул и принялся уплетать салат. Когда он вспомнил о картофеле и сосисках, от салата уже ничего не осталось. Он задумчиво посмотрел на тарелку Снейпа.  
  
\- Могу дать попробовать мой салат, - Северус заметил этот взгляд.  
\- Не нужно, - Гарри покраснел и принялся расправляться с сосиской. – Я просто хотел сказать «приятного аппетита».  
\- А, - Северус посмотрел на свою полупустую тарелку. – И тебе, Гарри.

 

 

**Глава 5.**

После обеда, убедившись, что Гарри уже неплохо ориентируется в его покоях, а в туалете предусмотрительные домовики поставили небольшую деревянную скамеечку, Снейп немного расслабился. Хотя нет, что уж тут говорить, он почувствовал себя просто превосходно. Как хорошо, оказывается, помнить еще из детства, что не все полезные продукты нравятся малышам, и что не все полезные продукты такие гадкие на вкус.  
  
Да и Гарри, похоже, почувствовал себя рядом с ним куда свободнее. Он тихо сидел в своем углу и играл. Снейп снова открыл маггловский журнал, пропустил первый пункт про общение, решив вернуться к нему позже, и перешел сразу ко второму.  
«Будьте последовательны, - гласила статья. – Дети любят предсказуемость. Режим и установленные ограничения дают им ощущение порядка и безопасности в окружающем мире».  
\- Хм, - Снейп посмотрел на часы, затем перевел взгляд на играющего Гарри. – Эй, ты днем спишь?  
Гарри задумчиво посмотрел на временного опекуна.  
  
\- А надо? – наконец спросил он.  
\- Разумеется! – возмутился Снейп, пытаясь припомнить, спал ли днем он сам. – Все маленькие дети спят днем.  
\- Тонкс не спит, Рон не спит, Джинни не спит, - начал перечислять Гарри. – А Джинни совсем соплюшка.  
\- Э-э, - Снейп кашлянул, пытаясь удержать себя от желания просто взять и отшлепать маленького Поттера. – Это обидное слово, Гарри.  
  
\- Я знаю, - спокойно кивнул Гарри. – Когда так говорит Джордж, Джинни пытается стукнуть его в нос, но не достает. Поэтому мы с Роном зовем её так только издалека.  
  
\- У тебя ужасное воспитание, - Снейп глубоко вздохнул, потом еще раз, и еще. Глубокое дыхание, вопреки уверениям Дамблдора, помогало плохо. – В общем, мне не важно, спал ли ты днем раньше. Здесь и сейчас ты будешь спать.  
\- Не буду, - Гарри спокойно посмотрел на бледного от едва сдерживаемой ярости Снейпа и уточнил: – А теперь вы отдадите меня кому-то другому, да?  
\- В смысле? – неожиданный вопрос помог куда лучше успокаивающего дыхания. Снейп удивленно посмотрел на мальчика.  
  
\- Ну, меня все отдают, - пояснил Гарри. – Тетя всегда кричала: «Глаза бы мои тебя не видели!», а когда я прятался под лестницу, кричала: «Куда ты делся, зараза!».  
\- «Зараза» тоже плохое слово, - машинально заметил Снейп.  
\- Да, - Гарри заметно погрустнел. – И потом все тети и дяди, которые брали меня к себе, в конце концов тоже отдавали. Я никому не нравлюсь.  
\- Причем тут это! – возмутился Снейп. – Просто мы не имеем права оставить тебя у себя насовсем.  
\- Да, конечно, - Гарри опустил глаза. – Взрослые всегда придумывают отговорки, - пробормотал он себе под нос.  
  
Снейп присел рядом с ним на корточки.  
\- Гарри, - он прокашлялся, чувствуя, что его ораторский талант вот-вот подвергнется самому серьезному испытанию в жизни. – Ты достаточно насмотрелся на взрослых, которые недостаточно любят детей, теперь тебе нужно…  
\- Но Дурсли любят, - возразил Гарри. – Они любят Дадли!  
  
Снейп замолчал. Все его доводы сводились к тем, которые он сам получал от матери. Просто Тобиас – мир его праху – не любил детей. А Эйлин любила. И Молли любит детей, даже, кажется, слишком. И Андромеда. И Люпин любит детей, хоть своих у него нет. «И не будет», - мстительно подумал Снейп, вспоминая об особой природе одноклассника.  
Гарри воспринял его молчание иначе.  
  
\- Просто меня никто из них не любит, да? – мальчик отложил игрушку и встал с пола. – Потому что я мерзкое отродье?  
\- Твои родственники сами «мерзкое отродье», - не задумываясь, ответил Снейп, затем спохватился: – То есть, я хочу сказать, что это тоже плохие слова и говорить их нельзя. Впрочем… если ты никому не скажешь… - Гарри осторожно кивнул. – Я думаю, что твоя тетка - старая швабра, - выпалил зельевар. – И всегда ею была.  
  
\- А швабра – тоже плохое слово? – Гарри с надеждой посмотрел на Снейпа.  
\- Швабра – это вот, - зельевар кивнул в угол, где стояла стащенный им давным-давно у Филча предмет. К счастью, конкретно этот экземпляр, как, впрочем, и всё, что удавалось стянуть или выпросить у Филча, был древнейшим и просто разваливался на глазах.  
  
Гарри засиял.

 

 

**Глава 6.**

Следующее утро выдалось неспокойным. Профессор Снейп лег поздно, провозившись с модификацией Перечного зелья, которое должно было не только лечить простуду, но и повышать работоспособность. Пока удавалось только повысить агрессивность и раздражительность, но зельевар не желал сдаваться. За всеми этими усилиями он совсем забыл про Гарри и спохватился лишь тогда, когда увидел, как мальчик опасно балансирует на табуретке, пытаясь добраться до банки с печеньем.  
  
\- Ты что делаешь, - возмутился Снейп, стаскивая Гарри с табуретки. – Уже ночь на дворе! Немедленно спать!  
\- Без ужина? – поразился Гарри. – Я что, так плохо себя вел?  
\- Ужин! – хлопнул себя по лбу Снейп. – Я совсем забыл… но что домовики могут принести в столь поздний час?  
\- Молоко, - пожал плечами Гарри. – А к молоку есть печенье.  
\- Хитрюга, - проворчал Снейп, доставая банку. – Печенье я и сам люблю.  
  
Через несколько минут они сидели на полу и ели печенье, запивая его холодным молоком. Накрывать стол ради двух кружек Снейп счел бессмысленным, как и пересыпать печенье в вазочку. Поэтому они забавлялись тем, что пытались угадать, какое печенье попадется – шоколадное, с корицей, с орехами или просто посыпанное сахаром. За этим занятием зельевар не сразу заметил, что мальчик начал тереть глаза и зевать. Поэтому для него стало неожиданностью, когда Гарри вдруг обхватил обеими ручонками своего игрушечного единорога и свернулся калачиком прямо на ковре.  
  
Снейп подумал было оставить его так, лишь укрыв одеялом, но тут же устыдился этих мыслей – полы в подземельях были каменные, и от их холода не спасал даже ковер. Поэтому он осторожно поднял малыша на руки и отнес на кровать.  
\- А всё-таки хорошо пить молоко с тобой, - сонно пробормотал Гарри, не открывая глаз. – Оно холодное, а не горячее, и без пенок.  
  
С этими словами мальчик уснул, оставив Снейпа в растерянности и попытках найти в Большом Справочнике Детских Болезней симптомы наверняка начинающихся у Гарри простуды, двусторонней пневмонии и, разумеется, несварения желудка. Большой Справочник еще никогда не получал столько внимания с тех самых пор, как Снейп в приступе детоненавистничества взял его почитать в библиотеке, чтобы ярче представить все хвори, которые должны были пасть на третий и второй курсы Гриффиндора прямо перед началом зельеварения.  
  
Снейп догадывался, что дети желают ему того же, но у них не было такого богатого воображения и Большого Справочника. А Гарри спокойно улыбался во сне, даже не подозревая, что, судя по темному пятнышку у губы (на проверку оказавшемуся растаявшей шоколадной крошкой), почти наверняка неизлечимо болен.  
  
Только через несколько часов Снейп, уже перешедший на поиски симптомов у самого себя, наконец лег спать. И на тебе – с домовиками встал и маленький постреленок.  
\- Я хочу спать, - Снейп закрывался подушкой и пытался пробуравить отверстие в кровати, чтобы распластаться на полу и не слышать утреннего щебетания прекрасно выспавшегося Гарри. – Поттер, иди почитай что-нибудь.  
\- Я еще не умею, - возмутился тоненький голосок над самым ухом зельевара.  
\- Ну так пойти и научись! – взревел Северус так, что у самого заломило в висках.  
  
Гарри негромко пискнул и выскочил из спальни. Целых пять минут Снейп наслаждался тишиной и пытался поймать за хвост ускользающий сон. Затем на него нахлынуло чувство вины и тревоги. Как оказалось, чувство тревоги возникло совсем не напрасно.  
\- Что ж ты делаешь, паршивец? – печально и тихо спросил он у мальчика, выйдя из спальни.  
Гарри проворно спрятал за спину книгу и ножницы.  
\- Паршивец – это плохое слово, - наставительно произнес он. – Его никогда нельзя говорить, дядя Сев.  
Снейп подавил в себе желание похвалить ребенка за усвоенный урок. Желание отлупить его за испорченную книгу подавить было сложнее, но Северус справился и с ним.  
\- И что мне с тобой делать? – держась за виски и бегло оглядывая полки в поисках спасительного пузырька с зельем, спросил Снейп.  
\- Позавтракать и идти в Хогсмид! – радостно ответил Гарри, прыгая на месте. – Ты обещал!  
\- Был неправ, заблуждался, простите, - пробурчал Снейп, но домовика с завтраком вызвал и достал из шкафа парадную мантию.

 

 

**Глава 7.**

В Хогсмиде Снейп первым делом отвел поттеровского отпрыска к Аберфорту Дамблдору, который сразу же повел мальчика к козьему загону. Сам Снейп решил провести это время с пользой, справедливо постановив, что, раз мальчишка пережил месяц у Хагрида, то у Аберфорта с ним точно ничего не случится.  
Зельевар выудил из сумки живой журнал и принялся читать.  
\- Гарри Поттер и прогулки, - задал он запрос умной тетради.  
«Будьте предельно внимательны, особенно в людных местах», - это, конечно, Аластор.  
«Гарри нужно больше бывать на солнце и свежем воздухе, - округлый почер Помоны читать было приятно, поэтому Снейп не стал перелистывать. – Он очень бледненький и болезненный мальчик, однако…»  
\- Йохууу! – от этого вопля Снейп вздрогнул, но потом решил, что «болезненный мальчик» под хорошим присмотром и заставил себя продолжить читать.  
Не двигаться с места было тяжело, строчки скакали перед глазами, сливались и рассеивались.  
«Питаться… дьявольские силки… побольше молока… удобрения… Гарри», - Снейп помотал головой, пытаясь перечитать снова и понять, как питание дьявольских силков связано с молоком и чем нужно удобрять Гарри.  
\- Ме-е-е! – еще один душераздирающий вопль, но уже нечеловеческого происхождения заставил зельевара подпрыгнуть и захлопнуть журнал.  
Из-за «Кабаньей головы» вынырнул Гарри, таща в руках крошечного белого козленка, задние ноги которого волочились по земле, а мордочка выражала крайнюю степень апатии к окружающему миру.  
\- Дядя Сев! – Гарри с трудом приподнял козленка повыше, отчего тот издал жалобный звук. – Смотри, какой козел! Давай его возьмем домой!  
Снейп содрогнулся и твердо ответил:  
\- Только через мой труп!  
\- Чего? – не понял Гарри.  
\- Забудь! – Снейп схватился за виски. – Забудь, что я сказал, у меня страшно болит голова.  
\- Так, значит, можно? – уточнил Гарри.  
\- Нет! – снова гаркнул Снейп.  
\- Он так здорово пахнет молоком, - Гарри попытался склонить профессора на свою сторону и даже ткнул ему в лицо козленком. – Понюхай!  
\- Нет! – Снейп отшатнулся. – Это сейчас он пахнет молоком, а потом вырастет и будет пахнуть… козлом он будет пахнуть!  
\- Но дядя Сев!.. – Гарри широко распахнул свои зеленые глазищи и жалобно посмотрел на него. – Но…  
\- Нет и еще раз нет, - Снейп скрестил руки на груди. – Через полгода эта маленькая скотина превратится в матерого козлищу, и кто будет за ним убирать? А спать? Спать он будет у твоей постели или облюбует ванную? Нет!  
Снейп был готов к длинному противостоянию и даже слезам, но он точно не ожидал того, что за этим последовало. Гарри открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, затем закрыл его и широко улыбнулся.  
\- Ладно, дядя Сев, - кротко сказал он. – Я отнесу Буса обратно дяде Форту.  
\- И что с этим мальчишкой? – пробормотал себе под нос Северус, снова открывая журнал. – Я никогда не пойму этих детей. Чему он вдруг обрадовался? Я вроде бы ничего веселого не сказал. Кстати, о веселом – надо будет сообщить Альбусу, что у него есть тезка в Хогсмиде…  
Северус вернулся к чтению с того места, где остановился.  
«Гарри любит рисовать, - писала дальше Спраут. – Нелегко дается только объяснение, что рисовать надо именно на бумаге. Впрочем, портрет мандрагоры на обоях вышел очень даже неплохо, она вполне узнаваемая».  
Снейп хмыкнул и перевернул страницу.  
«Если Гарри что-то нарисует, обязательно спрашивайте у него, что это, - продолжала Помона. – Иначе может возникнуть конфуз. Оказалось, что мандрагора на обоях – всё-таки я».  
\- Точно ведь мандрагора, - ухмыльнулся Северус. – Надо попросить Гарри повторить рисунок, а потом пообещать Спраут размножить его и распространить по Хогвартсу, если она снова не будет давать свои драгоценные травки для моих зелий.  
Гарри снова появился в поле его зрения, на этот раз без козленка. Он выглядел довольным и на ходу откусывал от большого яблока.  
\- Руки хоть помыл? – усмехнулся Снейп.  
\- Да, - честно глядя на него, ответил Гарри и вытер ладошку о брючки.  
\- Ясно, - Снейп покачал головой, вспоминая, достаточно ли у него печенья с тыквенными семенами, которые могли уберечь несносного ребенка от глистов. – Пошли, купим альбом и краски, будешь рисовать.  
\- И кисточки, - Гарри просиял.  
\- И кисточки, - согласился Северус. – Кто я такой, чтобы заставлять тебя рисовать руками. Кстати, говорят, ты можешь нарисовать профессора Спраут?  
\- Могу, - важно кивнул Гарри. – И тетю Мону, и Тонкс, и дядю Буса, и тетю Мини могу…  
Снейп понял, что скоро наконец-то всем отомстит.  
\- И тебя, дядя Сев, тоже могу, - закончил Гарри.

 

 

**Глава 8.**

Через три дня, когда Снейпу показалось, что все налаживается и даже воспитание маленького мальчика ему по плечу, наступил Самый Позорный День. Обычно следовало добавить Самый Позорный День в году, Самый Позорный День за последние пять лет, Самый Позорный День в этот день… но год еще только-только дошел до своей середины, поэтому Северус предпочел не делать громких заявлений. Судьба могла подслушать и подкинуть что-нибудь похуже, это с ней случалось.  
  
Итак, день начался с того, что на завтрак заглянула Минерва МакГонагалл. Сначала всё шло прекрасно. Домовики мигом принесли еще один стакан чая с молоком, Гарри и Снейп чинно сидели за столом, на котором даже салфетки были разложены в аккуратно расставленных салфетницах. И Гарри не пускал пузыри в чашку и не строил дом из тостов в тарелке с овсянкой. А потом оно случилось.  
  
Минерва вдруг совсем по-кошачьи вытянулась и принюхалась.  
\- Северус, когда ты последний раз мыл ребенка? – холодно спросила она.  
\- Э-э? – совершенно некстати растерялся Снейп.  
\- Понятно, - Минерва встала из-за стола, возвышаясь над ними как статуя.  
«Не хватает совы и меча», - промелькнуло в голове у зельевара. - Северус, твоя гигиена – только твое дело, хотя сразу замечу – мне есть, что сказать, - сурово произнесла она. – Но ребенка надо купать каждый день. И голову мыть!  
Снейп посмотрел на Гарри, словно увидел его первый раз. Ответом ему был полный невинности кристально чистый взгляд.  
  
\- А что, - пробормотал Снейп, тушуясь перед разъяренной женщиной. – Он не сам это?..  
\- Не самоочищающийся? – сощурилась Минерва. – Нет, Северус, чтобы ты там себе не придумал, а Гарри – обычный мальчик, и его положено мыть, кормить и укладывать спать!  
\- Я в курсе! – оскорбился Снейп. – Про кормить и спать, - добавил он тише. – А нельзя привлечь к этому эльфов? – загорелся зельевар новой идеей.  
\- Нет, - отрезала Минерва. – Все опекуны сами справлялись. К тому же, хогвартские эльфы не няньки.  
\- Я тоже не нянька, - то ли из чувства противоречия, то ли потеряв остатки инстинкта самосохранения, пробормотал Северус.  
  
Перед его глазами сменялись эпические картины, одна за другой. Аластор Хмури с мочалкой в руках. Нет, лучше Альбус Дамблдор… Ремус Люпин… Хотя нет, Люпин с мочалкой в руках смотрелся довольно органично.  
\- Я зайду вечером, - прервала его мечты Минерва. – И хочу убедиться, что ты меня понял.  
Профессор МакГонагал вышла, оставив Снейпа в смешанных чувствах.  
\- Она хорошая тетя, - заметил Гарри. – Она не взаправду злая.  
  
\- Да? – вяло переспросил Снейп. - А мне это поможет, если она решит превратить меня в мышь или лягушку?  
\- Ой, а она может? – Гарри забыл про еду и подскочил на стуле. – А ты можешь?  
\- М-м… не так хорошо как она, - осторожно начал Снейп. – И потом, не буду же я сражаться с женщиной!  
\- Ух ты! – восхищенно покачал головой Гарри.  
\- Поэтому придется произвести помывку, - добавил Снейп и, видя недоумение на лице мальчика, пояснил: - Мыться пошли.  
\- А еда? – Гарри посмотрел на начатый завтрак.  
\- Успеешь, - махнул рукой Северус. – А вот если ты вечером грязный будешь… Пойдем.  
В ванной комнате Снейп обнаружил массу не принадлежавших ему вещей. Круглые и квадратные разноцветные мочалки, часть из которых пищала или пела песенки, когда на них лили воду. Шампуни, гели, пенки – все в разноцветных ярких бутылочках, они так и манили к себе. На дне ванной лежала игрушечная резиновая черепаха, которая была предназначена, по-видимому, для того, чтобы ребенок не поскользнулся, и три утенка.  
  
\- Набираем воду, - сам себе сообщил Снейп и открыл кран.  
\- Гоячо-горячо-горячо, - в унисон закрякали уточки.  
\- Рази тебя в пятку, - выругался Снейп, отскакивая. – Так и заикой остаться можно!  
Но кран повернул.  
\- Холодно, - заныл утенок, попавший под струю воды.  
\- В сливной бачок отправлю плавать, - пригрозил зельевар, снова крутя кран.  
Наконец, температура воды утят устроила, и они принялись негромко покрякивать, плавая на поверхности воды и ныряя ко дну.  
\- Можно ведь не мыть, а пополоскать немного? – спросил сам себя Снейп, выливая в воду средства сразу из трех ярких бутылочек. – Посидит в мыльной воде, грязь сама слезет.  
Разноцветная пена стремительно стала расти, полностью закрывая воду, огромные мыльные пузыри то и дело отрывались от пены и поднимались вверх.  
  
\- Гарри! – позвал зельевар. – Лезь, готово!  
\- Сюда? – Гарри ткнул пальцем в стену из пены. – Я боюсь!  
\- Тоже мне, гриффиндорец, - хмыкнул Снейп. – То есть, ты же хочешь стать гриффиндорцем, как твои родители?  
\- Наверное, - неуверенно протянул Гарри, с сомнением рассматривая огромную белую гору. – А мама бы забралась туда?  
Снейп на мгновение вспомнил Лили и в груди его что-то кольнуло.  
\- Твоя мама куда угодно могла забраться, хоть к лешему на рога, - он замолчал, сдерживая комок, образовавшийся в горле и, чтобы заполнить образовавшуюся паузу, неловко погладил Гарри по голове.  
\- Только ты меня потом найди там, дядя Сев, - умоляюще взглянул на него мальчик, снял штанишки вместе с трусиками и носками и храбро ринулся в наполненную ванну.  
  
К счастью, искать никого не пришлось, пена спала также быстро, как и поднялась, и вскоре Поттер весело барахтался в воде вместе с утятами, пытаясь построить из тающих айсбергов пены корабли.  
Снейп тоже расслабился и даже смог (трижды прочитав инструкцию на бутылочке) помыть Гарри голову. Ну хорошо-хорошо, не помыть, а основательно залить шампунем и потереть макушку. Смыл всю эту остро пахнущую ягодами и морем одновременно пену мальчик сам.  
\- Вроде бы неплохо, - Снейп одобрительно осмотрел закутанного в банное полотенце Гарри, словно ни много, ни мало, а лично вылепил его из глины или нарисовал на холсте. – А теперь дуй завтракать и одеться не забудь!  
Через полчаса Гарри уже достраивал забор из кукурузных хлопьев вокруг чайного моря с овсяными берегами, но его опекун, к счастью для мальчика, этого не видел.  
\- Горячо-горячо-горячо! – испуганно крякали уточки.  
\- Да заткнитесь, - миролюбиво проворчал Снейп, погружаясь с головой под воду так, что только худые коленки торчали голыми островками среди разноцветной душистой пены.  


 

 

**Глава 9.**

Профессор Снейп наконец-то мог спокойно посидеть за своим столом – Гарри рисовал. Разумеется, просто почитать новый журнал «Вестник Зельеварения» или поспать ему всё равно не удалось. Он еще из собственного детства помнил, насколько тонкой может быть грань между рисованием карандашами и засовыванием этих же карандашей в самые неподходящие места. Например, за кровать.  
По этой причине Снейп открыл журнал и выбрал тему «Рисование». Еще раз поухмылявшись страданиям Спраут, он перешел дальше.  
«Рисункам детей стоит уделять особое внимание, - писала Андромеда. – Обращайте внимание на цвет. Здоровые, счастливые дети выбирают яркие и сочные цвета и в рисунках тоже. Понаблюдайте за малышом, если он отдает предпочтение красному и черному карандашам. Зеленый и фиолетовый тоже несут не самую положительную нагрузку…»  
\- А также синий, розовый, коричневый, оранжевый и желтый, - фыркнул себе под нос Снейп.  
«Зеленый говорит об упрямстве ребенка, а фиолетовый – о его печали. Лучше, если ни один цвет не преобладает», - подтвердила его опасения Андромеда.  
\- Чушь, - хмыкнул Снейп и краем глаза глянул в сторону занятого рисованием мальчика. – Не грызи карандаш!  
«Известно, что по расположению предметов на рисунке можно определить их значимость для ребенка, - это уже был Флитвик. – Более важные предметы будут находиться в центре. Размер тоже имеет значение. Но не самое главное, разумеется. Гарри отказывается рисовать себя и говорит, что его нет. Это беспокоит меня, но, думаю, со временем это пройдет».  
Снейп не выдержал и, отложив журнал, подошел к маленькому Поттеру, который увлеченно водил карандашом по бумаге.  
Спраут он узнал сразу – по описанию самой Помоны и неуловимому сходству с мандрагорой. В похожем на не очень черную, но явно голодную и нахохлившуюся ворону человеке он смог признать собственную физиономию, а вот с остальными было сложнее.  
\- Это директор Дамблдор? – ткнул он пальцем в фиолетового гнома.  
\- Это дядя Бус! – то ли согласился, то ли возразил Гарри, глядя на опекуна снизу вверх и смешно морща носик.  
\- Ну да, дядя Бус, я так и сказал, - кивнул Снейп, воодушевленный победой. – А эта кошка в очках – тетя Мини?  
\- Да, - Гарри расплылся в улыбке.  
\- Тетя Помона? – Снейп указал на отчего-то очень счастливую мандрагору. – А почему у неё такая шапочка голубая? Она же зеленую носит.  
\- Носит, - кивнул Гарри. – Только она хочет новенькую. На старой дырочка внутри. Мышки съели. Теперь тетя Мона хочет голубенькую, но говорит, что такое только худенькие и молодые тети носят. Вот тетя старую шапочку и не выкидывает. Я вырасту и сам ей новую куплю. Самую-самую голубенькую!  
\- Надо же, - пробормотал Снейп, ошарашенный тем, что маленький ребенок столько знает о его вечно занятой со своими растениями коллеге. – А рядом с дядей Бусом – Хагрид, да?  
\- Нет, - Гарри нахмурился. – Это дядя Фи.  
\- Но Флитвик же маленький, а тут он больше Альбуса! – Снейп прикусил язык, вспомнив о записях в журнале.  
\- Дядя Фи большой, - категорически заявил Гарри. – Он выше деревьев и может достать до солнца. Только он не хочет всех напугать, поэтому как будто маленький, - словно ребенку снисходительно пояснил мальчик.  
\- Это дядя Фи тебе так сказал? – хмыкнул Северус.  
\- Нет, - Гарри прикрыл ладошкой левую часть рисунка. – Я сам это увидел. Во сне.  
\- Хорошо, - серьезно согласился Снейп. – Я рад, что дядя Фи так заботится о нас всех и не пугает, – он с облегчением увидел, что ладошка дрогнула, снова открывая рисунок. – Расскажи мне, где кто на твоем рисунке.  
\- Это Изли. Папа Изли, мама Изли и дети Изли, - Гарри показал на россыпь оранжевых точек. – Вот это Рон. А это Джинни, - подумав, указал он.  
\- Что-то они маленькие и многовато их, - вздрогнул Снейп. – Или я не обо всех знаю?  
\- Дядя Сев, у них же много-много родственников в других местах живет! – пояснил Гарри и тяжело вдохнул. – А это тетя Дрома. Она редко улыбается, а у меня улыбается! – похвалился он.  
Снейп посмотрел на соседку мандрагоры, то есть профессора Спраут. И правда, улыбалась.  
\- Это дядя Хмури, - Гарри указал на бесформенную фигуру с огромным глазом. – Он всегда хочет, чтобы его не увидели раньше времени – поделился секретом мальчик. – Поэтому я нарядил его в тучку. Правда, похоже на тучку?  
\- Правда, - согласился зельевар. - А где же Хагрид?  
\- Тут, - Гарри ткнул в толстую зеленую ящерицу.  
\- Где тут? – не понял Снейп.  
\- Это дракон, - Гарри махнул рукой. – Дядя Хагид мне рассказывал про драконов и что они людей едят. А потом плакал, вытирал нос и говорил, что хочет дракона. Вот тут дракон скушал дядю Хагида. Он рад.  
\- Ну, дракон точно, - с сомнением в голосе произнес Северус. – Но ты дяде Хагриду всё-таки рисунок не показывай, вдруг… вдруг ему больше красные драконы нравятся. И с крыльями.  
\- Хорошо, - пожал плечами Гарри и ткнул пальчиком в черную фигурку. – А это ты, дядя Сев.  
\- А я такой? – Снейп на глаз измерил расстояние от своей фигурки до центра листа и остался доволен.  
\- Почти, - Гарри вздохнул и произнес голосом утомленного художника. – Что-то не так, не знаю только что.  
\- А где же ты? – спохватился зельевар.  
\- Я? – Гарри смутился и шепотом сказал. – Я тут.  
Снейп посмотрел на маленький домик, до которого было рукой подать его нарисованному двойнику, и неожиданно для себя до крови закусил губу.  
\- Я понял, понял! – Гарри не видел выражения лица Снейпа, он снова полез в коробку с карандашами. – Вот чего не хватает!  
Кривая розовая линия пролегла на лице нарисованного зельевара, заставляя смотрящего на картинку взрослого тоже улыбнуться и протереть глаза.  
\- Пыли много в комнате, - зачем-то оправдываясь, произнес он. – В глаза лезет, надо нам с тобой попросить домовиков тут протереть всё. Да и вообще, пойти погулять пора.  
Гарри соскочил со стула и протянул Снейпу руку.  
Рисунок остался лежать на столе.  


**Глава 10.**

Снейп злился. Он злился на Минерву, которая ехидно улыбнулась ему в коридоре, злился на Гарри, который как ни в чем не бывало играл, рисовал и с аппетитом поглощал завтраки, обеды и ужины. Сам же Северус лишился покоя. С утра до вечера он чувствовал себя плохим опекуном, а с вечера до утра лежал без сна, размышляя, как это изменить.  
  
Журнал «Материнство» был исчеркан вдоль и поперек. «При любой возможности проявляйте свою любовь», вещал журнал. «Где подробные инструкции?» - гневно вопрошал Снейп. Что такое любовь, да еще и к маленькому чужому ребенку?  
  
Какао по утрам, еле теплое и от этого совершенно отвратительное, но зато именно такое, как нравится Гарри – это любовь?  
Рисунки, на которых мандрагоры, четырехлапые гусеницы и странные тучки являлись людьми, развешанные по всей комнате зельевара, а не брошенные в камин – это любовь?  
Маленький Поттырёныш, которого Снейп называл «Гарри» и укрывал одеялом ночью – это любовь?!  
Нет-нет, любовь не такая. Но какая – Снейп понять не мог.  
  
Только один пункт в этой статье зельевару был понятен: «Позвольте малышу делать то, что ему интересно. Так вы продемонстрируете свое уважение к его способностям и дадите понять, что принимаете ребенка таким, какой он есть».  
И если это любовь, то Снейп вполне мог её понять. По крайней мере, стукнуть по живому журналу и задать вопрос: «Что интересно Гарри?»  
Ответа не было.  
  
Северус перефразировал запрос. «Что нравится Гарри?» и получил «квиддич, яблоки, ванильное мороженое, зеленый цвет».  
Снейп промучился еще два часа и решил обратиться к источнику своих мук. Ничего не подозревающий источник ел рисовую кашу с яблоками и болтал ногами, когда опекун тяжело рухнул на стул напротив и, сверля его пристальным взглядом покрасневших от постоянного недосыпа глаз, спросил:  
\- Так, не вздумай увиливать, Гарри. Что тебе интересно?  
Гарри моргнул и отложил ложку.  
  
\- Что. Тебе. Интересно. – Медленно повторил Снейп. – Тебе должно быть что-то интересно!  
\- И-ик, - сказал Поттер.  
\- Не уходи от ответа! – возмутился Северус. – Рассказывай.  
\- Я тебя боюсь, дядя Сев, - доверительно сообщил Гарри и, подумав, добавил. – Не всегда, правда.  
\- Гарри, неужели так сложно рассказать, чем тебе нравится заниматься? – взмолился зельевар. – Я же для тебя стараюсь!  
  
\- А! – просиял Гарри. – Мне нравится рисовать. Гулять. Играть с Бусом и игрушками. Смотреть на сов и на тебя, дядя Сев, когда ты работаешь. Бегать за бабочками. Ходить в Хогсмид и есть там конфеты. Гладить собачек и кошечек.  
\- То есть, всё то, что ты делаешь каждый день? – неуверенно уточнил Снейп.  
\- Ага, - кивнул Гарри и подвинул кашу поближе к себе.  
  
\- Хорошо, - обрадовался Снейп и успокоился. Но только на время, от силы минуты на две, пока не прочитал еще один пункт в журнале «Материнство»: «Дайте себе право на передышку».  
Пункты про информированность и гибкость он проскочил легко, понимая, что трудно быть более информированным, чем с живым журналом, а гибкий – о, разве был кто-то, лучше и изобретательнее делавший исключения из правил, чем Северус Снейп? Нет, тут он был на высоте.  
  
Но дать себе передышку… Эта мысль мучила Снейпа еще больше.  
\- Я должен отдохнуть, мне нужна передышка, - бормотал Снейп. – Нельзя постоянно заниматься ребенком… я могу один раз поспать днем или пропустить один поход в Хогсмид…  
\- Дядя Сев, - отвлек его тонкий голосок Гарри. – Давайте останемся сегодня дома.  
  
\- Почему? Что случилось? – встрепенулся Снейп, одним прыжком оказавшись рядом с сидящим за столом мальчиком и начиная тревожно щупать его лоб. – Ты заболел?  
\- Нет, - глаза Поттера были ясными, она мило улыбнулся. – Я просто хочу поиграть дома.  
\- Точно заболел! – испугался Северус. – Не вставай! Я сейчас приведу мадам Помфри! Хотя нет, ляг! Ляг, я принесу тебе попить и живо сбегаю за Поппи!  
\- Я хорошо себя чувствую, - возмутился Гарри. – Не надо меня к тете Поппи, она меня будет гадким лекарством поить.  
  
\- Я сделаю самое вкусное лекарство! – пообещал Снейп. – Что у тебя болит? Голова? Живот? Ноги не ватные? Не тошнит?  
\- Дядя Сев, я не заболел! – пискнул Гарри, пытаясь отбиться от одеяла, в которое на всякий случай заворачивал его зельевар. – Я просто…  
  
\- Просто что? Съел что-то не то? Сидел у окна и застудился? Я не уследил. Я так и знал, что не услежу! Я ужасный опекун! – Снейп сел на пол и уткнулся головой в ножку стола.  
\- Я просто хотел, чтобы ты немного поспал и снова начал улыбаться, - серьезно произнес Гарри, глядя на Снейпа сверху вниз. – Ты, дядя Сев, плохо спишь, я знаю. А я бы поиграл тихонечко-тихонечко, я умею, правда.  
\- Да? – Снейп поднял голову. – Но я не устал, Гарри. По крайней мере, не настолько.  
\- Ты полежи, а я буду колдомедиком, - предложил мальчик. – Я буду тебя лечить.  
  
Северус плохо представлял, как это будет происходить, но постель так манила, что он согласился.  
\- Что тебе еще принести, дядя больной? – строго спросил Гарри, укрыв Снейпа одеялом и принеся в бутылке из-под молока воду из ванной под видом лекарства.  
\- Доктор, мне можно читать? – как можно жалобнее спросил зельевар, стараясь не думать о том, сколько воды разлил «доктор», пока набирал свое «лекарство».  
\- Только совсем немного, - Гарри нахмурил брови, становясь комично похожим на мадам Помфри.  
  
Он принес из комнаты маггловский журнал, исчерканный и зачитанный профессором до дыр, и живой журнал.  
\- Спасибо, - голосом умирающего прохрипел Снейп и, поудобнее устроившись на подушках, открыл «Материнство».  
\- «Сохраняйте уверенность в себе», - прочитал он следующий заголовок. – А что, я уверен. Я во всем уверен. Ну, кроме пары моментов. И еще… Не важно.  
  
Северус нахмурился и перешел к следующему пункту.  
\- Чтобы быстрее выздороветь, нужно радоваться, - Гарри совсем неслышно подошел к кровати и сунул Снейпу своего мягкого единорога. – Ты рад? – строго спросил мальчик.  
\- Да, конечно, - Северус машинально прижал к себе игрушку и вернулся к статье. - «Учитесь на своих ошибках… запомните следующее: у вас непременно будет еще один шанс». Вот оно!  
  
\- Что-то случилось, дядя Сев? – вбежавший на крик опекуна Гарри был измазан шоколадом, но Снейп не обратил на это никакого внимания.  
\- Я знаю, знаю, что делать, - почти пропел он, вскакивая с постели. – Я всё сделаю правильно, а если ошибусь – у меня всегда будет еще один ша-а-анс!  
\- Дядя Сев, давайте позовем тетю Поппи, - нерешительно сказал Гарри.  
\- Не надо Поппи. Гарри, одевайся, а я сейчас подойду! – Снейп вдруг вспомнил еще об одном важном деле.  
  
Он еще ни разу ничего не написал в этом журнале. Живом журнале, который так часто читал, чтобы понять, как прожить месяц с маленьким Гарри Поттером. И пусть прошло уже больше недели, у него был шанс это исправить. Искать перо не хотелось, поэтому Северус вытащил из тумбочки огрызок карандаша, послюнявил его и вывел в журнале:  
«27. 07. 19... Гарри Джеймс Поттер, почти пяти лет от роду, сын погибших Лили и Джеймса Поттера, был оставлен Северусом Тобиасом Снейпом на правах сына, вследствие чего дальнейшее ведение этого журнала считаю нецелесообразным».  
\- Дядя Сев? – Гарри заглянул в спальню. – Мы куда-то едем?  
  
\- Да, - Снейп вскочил. – Мы едем в Лондон, чтобы оформить тебя как моего сына в Министерстве магии, а также в маггловском мире. Извини, я не спросил тебя, хочешь ли ты всё время жить со мной, но… - он заговорщически подмигнул. – Я тут узнал – у тебя всегда будет еще один шанс!  
Гарри моргнул. Потом еще раз, и вдруг бросился Снейпу на шею.  
\- Не надо, - прошептал он, уткнувшись в плечо Северуса. – Не надо еще одного шанса.

 

 

**Глава 11. Эпилог**

Каждое лето после отъезда школьников Хогвартсом овладевало запустение. Залы и коридоры становились еще более гулкими, школьные совы большую часть времени проводили на охоте в Запретном лесу, и даже близлежащая магическая деревня Хогсмид словно вымирала. Поэтому возмущенные голоса, раздававшиеся в середине августа из кабинета директора, на фоне общего умиротворения звучали особенно несуразно.  
  
\- Это невероятно, Альбус! – Минерва уставилась на гладкую поверхность стола. – Мы не должны были этого позволять!  
\- Сотни, сотни людей, по крайней мере, десятки точно, готовы приютить сына Лили и Джеймса, мальчика, который смог остановить Того-кого-нельзя-называть! – не очень уверенно, но, тем не менее, довольно громко произнесла Молли Уизли.  
\- Нечестно как-то вышло, - прогудел Хагрид.  
  
\- Всё проверять самому! Я всегда говорил, что надо всё проверять самому! – Аластор Хмури сердито обозрел присутствующих волшебным глазом. – Где, где, я вас спрашиваю, было указано, что можно просто взять и присвоить Гарри Поттера?!  
\- Ребенок не собственность, Аластор, - Андромеда Блэк скрестила руки на груди. – Хотя, конечно, мы не знаем, что думает об этом сам Снейп, - справедливости ради добавила она.  
  
\- Точно! – Аластор воспринял это как поддержку. – Он же Упивающийся Смертью!  
\- Бывший, - заметила Спраут. – Хотя я тоже боюсь, что Гарри распустится еще до школы. Простите мне мою грубость.  
\- Да, директор, не стоило позволять ему решать это настолько… эммм… радикально, - Флитвик смущенно почесал подбородок.  
Альбус Дамблдор внимательно посмотрел на до сих пор молчавшего Ремуса Люпина.  
\- На его месте должен был быть я, - тихо произнес оборотень.  
  
Альбус сочувственно кивнул.  
\- Любой из вас мог быть на его месте, - заметил он. – Но решился на это только Снейп.  
  
В Хогвартсе вновь установилась благословенная тишина, которой школа отличалась только летом.  
\- И где они сейчас? – неловко спросила Минерва, прерывая затянувшееся молчание.  
\- Не знаю, - легкомысленно пожал плечами Дамблдор. – Кажется, в Лондоне. Но вот отправились ли они в цирк или кормят булками уток в городском парке – понятия не имею. И знаете что? Мне это даже нравится.  



End file.
